House of Skiing
by Diomalica
Summary: What happens when the whole of Anubis house goes on a ski trip? Friendships will be made and trusts will be broken, who is the new teacher and how will things go down when a certain twin shows up?
1. House of Preparation

Disclaimer and authors note - Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction, I started it three months ago and it's not very good, I don't own any of the HOA characters. I don't expect any reviews or follows straight away but if you like what you read please do :)

Ever since Mr Sweet announced a two week ski trip to Poland , it got everybody in Anubis house super excited.  
It is a few days before they leave and everybody is packing  
" I can't wait, I'm sooooo excited!" Joy was jumping for joy on her bed  
" SQUEEEEEEEE " Willow was just too hyper. " oh wait where are we going again?" She asked dumbly.  
" Poland, skiing remember?" Mara told her.  
" oh yeah, SQUEEEEE!"  
In the room next door Patricia and KT were having a civilised talk about the trip.  
" it is pretty exciting though, two whole weeks of NO school work!" KT folded some clothes up.  
" and " Patricia added " no detention for me!"  
KT added to that " plus there isn't a Egyptian god of Snow or Ice so we should be okay for mysteries" KT high fives Patricia.  
Patricia saw KT throwing a small box into her small rucksack.  
" hey what's what she asked?"  
" oh I get carsick, they are sickness pills "  
" oh " Patricia felt a little bit stupid.  
Downstairs Eddie and Fabian were having a similar civilised conversation.  
" yeah it's going to be cool, but we might freeze, so I vote staying in a group" Fabian had been going on about safety for the past half an hour and Eddie was still ignoring him.  
" it's going to be epic, I'm sure most of us can ski right?" He looked at Fabian " you can ski can't you?"  
" well lets just say I never quite grasped it properly" Fabian looked slightly embarrassed  
" oh well never mind !" Eddie said joyfully  
Across the hallway there were no civilised conversations there Alfie and Jerome were jumping all over the place and hadn't packed a single item. Trudy walked in  
" come on you two you better start packing " she gave them a wink " whoever gets theirs done first can have an extra cookie tonight" that to them packing immediately, no messing. Trudy slowly walked out again smiling to herself. She was going to plan snacks for the house as it was going to be about a 14 hour car ride, but she was told they will drive for six hours stop somewhere for the night then continue the next day. But knowing Alfie he would probably be hungry, so she thought she may as well do them all snacks.

At dinner time everyone was chatting about the trip.  
" does anyone get carsick because I'm making a shopping trip tomorrow and Does anyone want me to get them some pills"  
" I've already got some Trudy" KT told her.  
" anyone else?"  
" I do sometimes " Mara admitted.  
"Okay, is everyone else sure? Wait where's Fabian?" Trudy glanced over the teens at the table.  
" I think he's still packing, I'll ask him when I get back to my room" Eddie called to Trudy  
" okay, and take him some food too"  
Eddie nodded and the others continued eating. After dinner he returned to his room and found Fabian sat with his head in his hands.  
" Fabe what's up?" Eddie walked over and sat next to him.  
" oh hey Eddie, I'm fine" Fabian immediately lifted his head up.  
" here I brought you some pizza, and Trudy wants to know if you get carsick, because she is going to buy some pills and wants to know if people want some"  
" oh yeah I do and thanks for the pizza " Fabian took it gratefully and started eating.  
" KT mentioned to me that their isn't a Egyptian god of snow or ice so we should be okay for saving-the-world-time" Eddie laughed.  
" haha!" They ended up on the floor laughing their heads off and didn't really know why. Patricia,KT and Alfie walked in.  
" awww guys you didn't tell me you were having a laugh attack, I want to join it" Alfie just randomly started laughing with them. Patricia and KT laughed with them for a while.  
" okay guys " Eddie said wiping tears away " I thought even though there probably won't be any mysteries or anything weird I think we should still stick around each other, just in case someone gets into trouble, okay?"  
Everyone nodded.  
" I just think it might be a good idea that's all, it's not likely we will get into trouble, right." Eddie looked at them.  
" right " they said in unison.  
" okay we better get back to packing" Patricia said as she nudged KT.  
"Yeah" KT agreed " lets go" and they left the room. Followed by Alfie.  
" okay Eddie, lets get packing " Fabian already had his head in his suitcase.  
" sure Fabe, sure "


	2. House of Journeys

Disclaimer - I do not own HOA or any characters. Only the plot line. Enjoy :D Thanks to the 2 reviews I got on the last chapter! I didn't expect some so quickly! As a token of appreciation I will update this chapter and maybe another tomorrow :D Thankyou :)

" OMG, today's the day SQUEEEEEEEE!" Willow had been super hyper all morning and most of last night too.

" I know I'm super excited too " Alfie hugged Willow and attempted to 'squee' ( and failed )

Joy and Mara had been talking all morning too. Patricia, Eddie, KT and Fabian were in their small group just chatting whereas Jerome was trying to get Alfie's attention, but Alfie was talking to Willow.

" Well, I hope you guys have a good time" Trudy was saying, hugging each of them in turn.

" we'll call you every day or every other day at least " Mara promised. Trudy beamed at them all and handed out some 'snack bags'.

" you can eat these on the long drive "

" thanks Trudy, oooo my favourite !" Alfie gave Trudy another bear hug. Trudy smiled.

" okay dearies, you better get out to the front now, your minibus is waiting and by the looks of things all the other houses are already ready."Trudy glanced out the window.

As everyone gave one last wave goodbye she shouted, " don't eat all the snacks in one go Alfie!" He gave her the thumbs up to show he had heard.

Nobody really thought about the seating arrangement in the minibus, so they just sat where they could. Mara, Willow and Joy on the three back seats, Jerome and Alfie together, Patricia and Eddie so KT sat next to Fabian. The luggage was in the van with the luggage from the other houses, so they were left with their rucksacks which had their snacks, phones and some other stuff. One of the schools new teachers, Mr Spenser, was driving them, he was pretty nice but the people of Anubis house didn't really pay much attention to him.

KT nudged Fabian " you did take your sickness pills didn't you?"

" oh wait no, ill have them now " he grabbed three pills out of the boxes and washed them down with a mouthful of the Fanta he had brought with him.

" you did take yours didn't you?" He joked to KT.

" yes " she replied poking Fabian in a friendly manner.

About two hours into the journey, most of them fell asleep, even though it was the middle of the day. Willow, Joy and Mara were all lent on each other, like dominos as they slept. Alfie and Jerome had travel pillows and were lent on them. Patricia was leaning on Eddie as he looked around at everyone sleepily. Eddie stared at Patricia. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He thought of the day he met her and smiled to himself. He glanced up and had a peek around. He couldn't help noticing KT leaning on Fabian. He smiled to himself, and gave Patricia a quick kiss on the cheek, then made himself comfortable. Eddie put his earphones in and listened to the heavy metal music playing through them and fell asleep.

Fabian woke up a good four hours later. KT was shaking him.

" Fabian, we're gonna be stopping at this hotel for the night wake up!" Fabian opened his eyes.

Everyone else was awake and was climbing out, he followed KT out the mini bus and inside the hotel. Mr Spencer told them there were four rooms, two for boys and two for girls, and told them to sort the arrangements out and to get to bed.

KT and Patricia just partnered up and went to their room, as did Jerome and Alfie, and Fabian and Eddie. Willow was virtually asleep standing up so Joy and Mara had to half carry, half drag her up to the room. As they departed Patricia gave Eddie a look and he returned it, wanting to be with her more than ever.

The next day they had an early start by 8am they were on the road and ready to roll. Eddie was still tired and he fell asleep immediately but he started snoring so Patricia slapped him awake. In the first two hours everyone was full of energy and wanted to mess around and have fun. Alfie had started filming stuff on his phone. He had spied Eddie and Patty making out and disgustedly turned his phone off. And everyone just had an awesome time. After that everyone just played on their phones for the next two hours. But in the middle of that Fabian was starting to feel a bit ill and dizzy so he put his phone down and inched the bridge of his nose. KT looked at him.

" Fabian are you okay?" She asked him " you did take your pills didn't you? "

Fabian gasped " oh great i forgot, ill get them now" he dug around in his rucksack. He looked at KT.

" there not here " KT was about to say something when Fabian started gagging. KT handed him a barf bag and called to Mr Spencer

" Mr Spencer can you pull over a sec please for Fabian." Mr Spencer pulled over and Fabian got out as fast as he could. Eddie turned and asked Mara if Fabian could have some of her sickness pills. She handed them to Eddie and they all waited for Fabian to come back in. Eddie climbed out of his seat and grabbed some tissues for Fabian. He jumped off the bus and spotted Fabian kneeled over.

" Fabe, buddy here's some tissues and Mara said you could have some of her pills " Eddie holding the two things towards Fabian, he straitened up and took them.

" thanks Eddy I'm okay now." It's just I shouldn't forget to take my pills, they both climbed back into the minibus and Fabian took three pills and a mouthful of Fanta. He handed the box back to Mara.

" thanks " Fabian wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

" no problem " Mara replied.

The next three hours everyone slept because most of their phones were dead or very low on battery. But the last half an hour was so hectic. Everyone was awake and Jerome was recording on his phone.

Alfie had started a food fight with the remains of his snack bag and everyone joined in. Eddie shook up a can of coke and opened it and it went everywhere. Poor Mr Spencer was trying to stop them but nobody listened. Patricia made it ' rain sweets' over Mara and Willow, and Joy made the mistake of giving Alfie and Jerome her sherbet. At the end everyone was a mess. Eddie and Patricia were mainly covered in sticky coke, though pretty much everyone had some of it, Alfie and Jerome were covered in sherbet as they had a sherbet fight. Willow had sweets tangled in her hair and Maras hair was a disaster. KT and Fabian had had a juice fight and were also very sticky. Joy was pretty much okay apart from some coke on her jacket and a bit of sugar in her hair.

As they got out of the van Mr Sweet hurried over to them. His usually happy face was now resentful as he saw the sticky, messy children.

" you lot are in a heap of trouble but for now you will go to your lodges and get settled in. Get a shower and whatever" he hurried off again.

Eddy held the map showing them where their lodge was. They grabbed their cases and headed off there.

Enjoy the Peddie?! Hope u enjoyed the chapter, I have 13 prewritten chapters but I will edit them if you want more Peddie.


	3. House of Lodges

Disclaimer- I do not own HOA or any characters.

Thanks so much for the reviews! For the guest that asked for some Keddie Friendship, I will make that happen :)

After getting lost countless amounts of times, Eddie finally managed to lead the others to the right lodge. The lodges were basically houses, just they were made of wood and covered in snow. Once they got in and turned the heating on it was boiling. Eddie pulled his sweater over his head and dumped it on the floor.

" well guys skiing starts tomorrow" Eddie told them. They were sat down in the living room drinking hot chocolate. Jerome and Alfie were seeing who could eat the most marshmallows.

" yeah" Fabian nodded.

" I'm super excited, I've been skiing before and the instructor said I was gifted" boasted Jerome

" well we are all good at something" Patricia grinned " are you warm yet Slimeball?"

" not quite Yacker" Eddie replied. Patricia got up and pretended to walk to the sink, but she actually crept up behind Eddie and poured her hot chocolate over his head.

" PATRICIA!" Eddie gave her an evil glare. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

" that's what I'm good at though and plus you are warm now "she smiled with a glint in her eye.

" it's four o clock " Joy noted " we should take a shower and whatever before whoever is looking after us comes"

" there's two bathrooms, I vote one is the boys and the other the girls all those in favour of that put your hand up " Mara ordered. Everyone raised their hand. " good "

" there's five rooms but one must be for the carer " Patricia called from upstairs, where she had gone to explore.

" normal arrangements then?" KT asked

" sure " Eddy nodded in agreement and so did everyone.

" DIBS GIRLS DOWNSTAIRS" KT joked

" Oooo ME AND KT DIBS THIS ROOM" Patricia raced down the stairs to a room she had previously explored.

" okay Trish you can have you way, come guys lets start unpacking our bags" Eddie called to Alfie, Jerome and Fabian. The girls trouped into their rooms, Mara took a shower first while Willow and Joy unpacked their stuff.

At six when everyone was washed and dried and all the bags were unpacked, the door opened and Mr Sweet walked in

" hello there Anubis residents you carer is Miss Macro, a teacher in training, so please treat her with respect and be nice" after him in walked a women no older than 25. Jerome snorted.

" is that her?" Alfie whispered to Fabian " she's literally our age"

" I know" Fabian replied

" now get a good nights rest as tomorrow is going to be a big day" Mr Sweet walked out and left everyone stood their awkwardly.

" hi I'm Mara, um, and everyone else is Willow,Joy,Jerome,Eddie, Fabian,KT and Patricia" Mara pointed to each one in turn " and Alfie over there"

" I'll show you to your room " Mara offered

" thanks... Mara." The teacher replied giving her a strange look.

" Retreat!" Sniggered Patricia. As the teacher left.

" come on Trish, I'm tired, lets to to bed" KT yawned

" yeah let's all go " Joy agreed

"Night" Willow said cheerfully as they left the room.

Patricia stayed behind and pulled Eddie to one side, she gave him a kiss and he kissed her back, then they split.


	4. House of Falling Over

Disclaimer- I do not own Any of the HOA characters, I only own the plot and the mean teacher :)

Authors note- Thanks for all the reviews, the fav and the follow :)

Day 1

"Uhhhhh" Fabian moaned as someone was shouting his name. He looked at his phone, " it's only 7:30"

" we gotta get up Fabe, new teacher says early bird catches the worm" Eddie said glumly noticing his friend was still sleepy.

They heard shouting downstairs, Fabian threw on jeans, a tee , his sweater, and took his waterproofs down with him.

" PATRICIA WILLAMSON GET UP THIS INSTANT!"

" it's seven thirty I'm still sleepy!" Patricia moaned as the teacher advanced towards her.

" get up"

" No" Patricia pulled the duvet back over herself.

Miss Macro pulled the duvet off Patricia and pulled her by her ankles out of her bed. Patricia landed with a bump on the floor.

" I'm going to tell Mr Sweet and he'll fire you"

" tell away" Miss Macro said as she walked out the room. Patricia pulled herself up off the floor and dusted herself off

" she'll pay" she muttered under her breath. " what are you looking at?" Patricia had noticed the crowd at her door " go away I'm getting dressed" and they all left for breakfast.

It was 8:30 when everyone was ready, they now had their waterproofs on, hats,gloves,and scarfs were on too. Miss Macro led them to a big warehouse that was full of skiing/snow boarding equipment. All the other houses were already there.

They waited impatiently until Mr Sweet appeared.

" Hello there students! I hope you all had a good nights sleep and had no trouble this morning, I'm just going to explain what you will be doing during these two weeks" the students looked at each other.

" well this first week, you will be practicing or learning how to ski and the second week we may have some competitions and fun quests " Mr Sweet seemed very proud of this plan.

" Well then you better be getting your skis and get practicing!" He smiled and dismissed the pupils. The Sibuna gang hung back and had a quick conversation about what they should do.

" Well I can't ski " Fabian said.

" Hey no worries Fabe, we can teach you " KT reassured him.

" yeah, we're I'm this together, Sibuna" Eddie made the sign

" Sibuna " The others copied him

By the time They had Fabian in his Skis and when they had theirs on most people were already on the slope. Fabian took one step and nearly did the splits. It took ten minutes to get Fabian to the ski lift. Eddie, Alfie and Fabian sat in one chair and Patricia and KT in the other.

Alfie spotted Jerome coming down the slope, he reached over and grabbed some snow off a tree and fashioned it into a snow ball. Alfie lobbed it at Jerome it hit him in the back of his head. It put him off balance and he fell over in the snow. Alfie was in hysterics .

" I'll get you back Alfie !" Yelled Jerome. Alfie sniggered

" Nice one Alfie " called KT from the Carriage in front.

When they got to the top the group stood Fabian up and lent him on a tree.

" okay it's simple, just push off using your sticks and just try not to fall over"

" Great advice Eddie, Okay Fabian just give it a try and try not to kill yourself!" Patricia said. There was a moment silence and then Eddie and KT set off. Patricia looked at Fabian then at the slope.

" good luck Then" Patricia pushed Fabian down the slope she pulled her hat further down on her head and then pushed herself off, Alfie followed her.

Patricia twisted as she dodged a large rock in the middle of the slope.

" AHHHHHHH" Fabian was still yelling. Patricia watching him go up a smaller slope and fly off it, he did a flip in the air and landed upside down in the snow. Patricia skidded to a halt and pulled him out.

" uhh it's so cold" Fabian grumbled

" yeah well it's snow " Patricia grabbed a handful and put it down his back.

" Patricia, that's cold!"

" I know" she smiled evilly.

After Fabian fell over a few more times they managed to get to the bottom where Eddie, KT and Alfie were waiting.

Its gonna be a long day Patricia thought.

The second time down the slope wasn't so bad, Patricia had to make Alfie help her with Fabian.

Though. KT and Eddie sped ahead without them.

" so KT, how long have you been able to ski" Eddie asked.

" a few years, my Grandpa thought me when I was 12" KT replied, swerving to avoid a rock in her path.

" I've been able to ski for as long as I remember, I'm not sure who taught me " Eddie told his American friend. They raced to the bottom of the slope and waited for the others.

By the end of the day They had gone down the slope 37 times and Fabian had fallen over 56 times and Patricia had counted. He was soaking wet and it seemed he had caught a cold. Alfie and Eddie had to support Fabian as he was shaking so much he could barley stand.

" a-choo!" Fabian sneezed loudly, nearly covering Patricia in snot.

" bless you!" KT called.

They headed back to the lodge to smell dinner cooking, it was pasta.

" YUM! " Alfie raced to the table, leaving Eddie with Fabian.

He dragged him to the table and Fabian sat hin a chair. He sneezed again nearly tipping his chair over. He fell asleep, his arms draping over the back of the arm chair. After dinner everyone took a shower and played on their phones afterwards, as they had been on charge all day. But KT had brought a pack of cards so they had a game of poker before bed. Eddie and Patricia started getting romantic so in the end Jerome told them to get a room. Patricia started getting moody at that point and Joy suggested they all went to bed.


	5. House of Acidents

Disclaimer and Authors Note- I don't own HOA or any characters apart from Miss Macro.

I've decided that I'm only going to upload twice a week, one chapter on a Friday and another on Sunday ( or a one shot ). And this is the last time I'm updating this week. Cyas guys, and have a merry christmas.

Day 2

" Patricia, quick get up before Miss Macro sees you asleep" KT poked her friend again.

" leave off, KT" Patricia pushed her away " wait, what time did you say it was?"

" it's quarter to eight"

Patricia sat up and nearly fell out of the bed. KT left the room to brush her teeth. When she went to fetch her hat and stuff she met Eddie near the cloak cupboard.

" Hi Eddie"

" oh hey KT"

" How's Fabian "

" Im not sure, he's just sneezing like mad and has a super runny nose"

" so he will be skiing again today"

" yes"

" cool, cya in a bit then" KT walked off.

Again at eight thirty everyone headed out to the warehouse full of equipment, and again they were the last ones to leave it, but this time it only took eight minutes to get to the ski lift. Fabian sneezed and nearly fell off the chair. Alfie was looking at out for Jerome so he could throw snowballs at him again, but Jerome hadn't gone down yet.

When the gang got to the top Alfie left first, and Patricia and Eddie would actually try and teach Fabian how to ski, KT followed up at the back.

At lunch they ate quickly because Fabian was actually starting to get the hang of it and out of 14 runs he had only fallen over 16 times, which was a lot better than last time. They returned to the slope and While the others were giving Fabian advice, Eddie fired himself down the slope and hit a jump at lightening speed and made an backflip in mid air.

He returned to the top and they all set off together but Eddie kept slightly to the back. Fabian sneezed again and accidentally grabbed hold of KT, KT fell over and went flying into Patricia, who tripped Alfie up. Eddie saw what had happened at the last moment, so be had to quickly swerve to avoid hitting KT's head. He went flying off the track marked out and into the forest.

" EDDIE" Patricia called, watching her boyfriend disappear at lightening speed. " we have to find him"

They got to the bottom and literally ripped their skis off and raced off into the forest to look for Eddie. Mr Sweet hadn't noticed them leave.

" lets split up just don't go too far okay?" The girls walked off. KT split from Patricia when she saw a bundle in the snow. She knelt down and dug in the snow and found an arm. KT heard a muffled grunt.

" Guys over here!" KT yelled and Patricia raced over to see Eddies unmoving shape in the snow. KT saw Alfie dragging. Fabian through the snow towards her voice.

Patricia lent down next to him. Her eyes were watering slightly

" Eddie! wake up, it's me Patricia!" She held his head in her lap.

" lets carry him back" Patricia said trying to pick up him.

" NO he could be suffering really bad injuries!" Patricia put him down at Fabians command. Eddie started to twitch at the sound of the voices.

" Patricia Fabian is that you?" Eddy spoke in a slurred voice.

" yes come on get up !" Patricia tried to help him.

" OW " Eddy yelled out in pain. " my ankle " he started breathing heavily and he clutched it. Patricia dropped his arm.

" is it just your ankle?" Fabian asked urgently.

" yes. It. Kills." Eddy breathed.

" okay then, Alfie, come here, Eddy put your arm around Alfie, and Alfie do the same." Fabian showed him how to do it.

" Trish and KT hold his legs, but for heavens sake don't touch his ankle and don't knock it or bang it"

Very slowly they trudged back though the forest, it took them half an hour and when they got back to the slope there were searching parties looking for them.

"EDISON!" Gasped Mr Sweet as he saw his son being carried by his friends.

" what happened " he demanded

" it's a long story " Fabian started " but I think he's broken his ankle and we need to get help"

A team of medics appeared and rushed towards Eddie, who was asleep and Patricia had put her jacket over him to keep him warm. They rolled him onto a stretcher and carried him towards the Medical Lodge. The gang was prevented from following so they retreated to their lodge.

Two hours later when they were warm Mr Sweet walked in and asked to speak to the people who were with Eddie.

" Edison has told me everything, and I would like to thank you for saving him, but you should have come to a member of staff first."

Patricia was sat behind Mr Sweet and was mocking him, using hand gestures.

" will he come back?"

" Edison has said he is okay, it was a very simple break, and he can still sleep in this lodge."

The Sibuna's high fived each other.

" here he is now"

Eddie hobbled in on crutches and Mr Sweet left. All the Anubis house residents greeted him, and Patricia kissed him on the cheek. He went up to his room and signalled for Patricia, KT, Fabian and Alfie to follow him.

" no more skiing for me though"

" yeah shame"

" oh well"

They continued to discuss things and then KT yawned

" I'm tired night"

" same here" Patricia followed KT and they left for bed

" cyas guys" Alfie left too.

" night Fabe" Eddy called.

" night Ed " he called back.


	6. House of Mean Teachers

Disclaimer-

Me- Fabian, do you wanna do the disclaimer?

Fabian - Diomalica doesn't own ACHOOOO house of Anubis ACHOOOOO

Me - ( covered in snot) ... Thanks for that :L

Day 3

Eddie woke up at the same time as Fabian even though he knew he wouldn't be skiing. He got dressed with Fabians help and managed to get downstairs to breakfast.

" hey Slimeball, want some cereal?" Patricia asked throwing him the box.

" nah Yacker, I'm good" he threw it back and grabbed some toast. Joy marched in and sat down with a thump. She seemed super moody.

" come on Joy, it wasn't like that" Jerome carried on talking to her even though she was ignoring him.

" what are you all staring at?" Joy growled, and when they looked away she simply got up and left the room.

" girl problems " Jerome said quickly and followed her out of the room. Everyone looked a little uncomfortable

" are you sure you want to come out with us Eddie?" KT changed the subject

" yeah it's just a broken ankle, it's not against the law for me to leave the building is it?" Eddy joked.

" suppose not, but you could catch it on a tree root or something" KT was worried.

" look KT, Patricia is my girlfriend and even she's not worried about me" Eddy said.

" fine okay okay!" KT gave up knowing she lost the argument. There was a moments silence and then a beep beep. Patricia looked at her phone and groaned loudly.

" well yippee " she said sarcastically " guess what "

" what?"

" Piper had just text me saying that her school has just arrived for their skiing trip"

" how is that a bad thing" Alfie asked, his eyes gleaming.

" Number one, she's my sister, number two she's good at everything, number three, she's just SO perfect" Patricia was about to lob her phone across the room but realised what she was doing. There was silence.

" get your stuff on this instant!" Miss Macro yelled walking into the room. Eddie grabbed his crutches and started making his way across the room, but Miss Macro put her hand up in front of him.

" No Mr Miller, you will be staying here."

" my ankle is fine!"

" you are staying " she walked away. Eddie whispered to Patricia.

" I'll sneak out later" Patricia nodded and left to tell the others.

Eddie sighed, if the teacher was going to be in the lodge it would be hard the leave. He caught sight of his friends going through the door, Fabian was sneezing, Patricia was pushing, Alfie was eating, Jerome was showing off, all normal. Eddie decided that he would wait a while before leaving, just to find out more about Miss Macro. He hobbled upstairs and past Miss Macros room and stopped. She was talking to someone, maybe on her phone. Eddie pressed his ear up against the door and listened.

" yes, I'm looking, I have to stop the tournament though, or else they will give one of the brats the medal!" She stopped to listen

" no I can't just let them win and me take it they will guess!" She stopped again

" fine, goodbye."

Eddie quickly started going down the corridor to his room and Miss Macro walks out of hers. She didn't notice Eddie and went down the stairs and outside the lodge. He stuck his fluffy hat and coat on and left a few minutes after her and made for the slope.

" there's Eddie " Fabian pointed at a figure down the slope. Fabian still sounded weird, as he had a cold.

" lets ski down to him" Patricia and KT set off, racing each other, Alfie and Fabian took it a bit slower. When they got to the bottom Eddie pulled them into the trees and told them about Miss Macro.

" that's weird ACHOOO, I wonder what she wants" Fabian shivered, his skiing had improved but because of his sneezing he couldn't stay upright and was soaking wet.

" yeah, but you guys better get back to skiing" Eddie looked up at the slope.

" wait- theres Miss Macro!"

" what is she doing" Patricia asked squinting at the slope. It looked like she was messing with Jerome's skis, while he boasted about how good he was.

" I think she's sabotaging them!" Alfie said, KT gasped in horror.

" we must stop Jerome from going down, he could get hurt" KT started to run for the slope

" too late" Fabian said pointing. They all watched in horror as Jerome set off, when he was halfway down the slope his skis started crossing over and all of a sudden he tripped and rolled down the mountain. The gang ran to the bottom and uncovered home from the snow.

" my shoulder!" Jerome screamed. Alfie skied as fast as he could over to him and bent down next to his friend and reassured him while KT went for medical people. She came back with a team who put Jerome onto a stretcher and took him to the medical lodge. Joy skied down the slope and watching him go.

" he's dead isn't he!" Joy screamed and everyone looked at her in confusion.

" no, he's just hurt his shoulder." Fabian stuttered.

" he might die!" Joy cried and didn't pay any attention to what Fabian just said. Willow and Mara skied down and calmed their friend and took her back up the slope. Eddie went inside a viewing lodge and watched his friends. After about two runs Fabian collapsed at the bottom and refused to move. After a lot of struggling, Alfie Patricia and KT managed to get Fabian to where Eddie was, and Eddie warmed him up with hot chocolate and hot water bottles. A the end of the afternoon. The rest of the team walked back to the lodge with Eddie and Fabian. Willow was holding something in the air. Alfie looked at it and walked over to Willow, he asked her if she was okay.

" yes I'm fine, and have a pressie for you!" Willow handed him the charm. He kisses and thanked her and marched back to the gang.

" Sibuna meeting, Eddie's room at 6:30" They nodded and headed off to get changed. At six thirty they met in Eddie's room and discussed the charm Alfie had got off Willow.

" it could be to do with what Miss Macro was looking for"

" yeah it could.. It is..." Fabian was lost for words and sniffed and wiped his nose.

" look Fabian, you are way too sick to think, I think we all agree that this meeting is over, get some rest" KT told him

" I'm fine" he sneezed " okay I'm a little tired"

" okay sleep then" KT and Patricia walked out. Alfie patted Fabian on the back and left. Eddie sat down next to Fabian.

" look, you are ill, it's not good for you getting more cold, stay here tomorrow, okay?" Eddy tried to make him.

" maybe then" Fabian said, with a tried look in his eye.

Authors note- Sorry I'm a bit late, I'm going to try and update on Fridays. Did u guys have a nice christmas! I got an amazing laptop that I can play sims 3 and minecraft on XD any1 else like them games? Anyway hope you enjoyed, and a small question for you SHOULD Fabian and KT become a couple? Yes I know Fabina all the way, but just in this story?


	7. House of Twins

Authors Note and Disclaimer- I don't own HOA or any of the HOA characters. Thanks so much to you guys that followed, reviewed and faved. :D I decided to update early coz of the amazing feedback XD oh and happy new year!

Day 4

Patricia woke and heard her phone vibrating. She checked it and saw another text from her sister.

( bold italic is Patricia italic is Piper )

_Hi Trixie_

**_What do you want Piper?_**

_Maybe we could have a ski race today, and you can meet some of the people from my school._

**_Why would I want to meet your friends._**

_Even if you don't, your friends might._

**_Ill think about it okay?_**

_Bye love ya_

**_... Bye_**

Patricia ditched her phone and got dressed. We was he first awake in in the house and there was something she had always wanted to do. Patricia crept to the kitchen and filled a water balloon. She made her way up the stairs and went to Alfie's room. Patricia held the balloon over Alfie's head and stabbed it with a pin.

" WHA- whoisit? " Alfie saw Patricia " ill get revenge Patricia!"

" yeah in your blue Spider-Man undies!" Patricia laughed and ran out the room, pointing at Alfie's embarrassing underwear. At the breakfast table Alfie kept giving Patricia dirty looks, but she ignored him and told the others about Piper.

" your twin sister?" Eddie asked smirking

" yeah, the one you kissed instead of me" Patricia glanced at him as if to challenge him. Eddie looked at the floor and cringed at the memory. Fabian entered the room sneezing and coughing.

" I think... I think I won't ski today I don't feel so good" Fabian stuttered.

" yeah you should stay here with Eddie" Mara stated looking at Fabian. He nodded and had a slice of toast.

" well, what I really enjoy is Victor not being here" Joy said

" yeah well we got Witch instead " laughed Alfie. As they were speaking Jerome entered the room, his arm was in a sling.

" missed me?" He asked

" Jerome!" Joy ran across the room and hugged him, being careful not to touch his arm.

" are you okay"

" yes I just broke my collar bone and my wrist, but I refused to go home" he kissed her cheek

" What do you think your doing? " Miss Macro walked in and glared at them. Joy opened her mouth.

" get out of my sight, and Jerome you can still watch them." She saw Eddie and Fabian heading up the stairs.

" where are you going Rutter? " Fabian looked at her.

" he's ill, he's got a really bad cold" Eddie said and Fabian had a sneeze attack.

" very well"

Patricia walked over to Eddie before she had to leave.

" I'll bring Piper and co at 12, tell Fabian " Patricia quickly left as Miss Macro was watching her.

At 11 Eddy and Fabian got ready and had a conversation about the coin thingy of Alfie's.

Dot on 12 they heard a creek downstairs, so Eddie and Fabian went down to find Patricia her twin sister, KT, Alfie and some kids they didn't know.

" we're all here" Patricia sat down next to Eddie.

" introduce us to your friends then." Patricia was impatient

" well first of all this is my boyfriend, Jordan" she snuggled closer to him. Patricia pulled a face.

Piper pointed to a blonde girl and a ginger haired girl in turn.

" that's Maddie and Hermione " Sibuna nodded politely

Piper then introduced a rather interesting person. She had black hair that covered half half her face, her front teeth were oversized and she wore black makeup.

" this is Alice" Piper gestured her friend to say hi.

" haiiiiii"'she said lazily. Patricia mouthed emo at Eddie.

" okay, Piper , what do you really want" Patricia asked.

" nothing it's just Have you seen a small coin, with a snowflake symbol on it"

Patricia looked at Eddie.

" why."

" I've lost one"

" tell me really why"

" fine, I don't know if you know this, but Miss Macro is planning to release great evil into the world. She needs that coin and the trophy, and the Place is were she needs to activate that"

" So. This is your scooby group?" Patricia asked.

" yes"

" and you need our help" Patricia finished

" no-" Piper was proud and wouldn't admit it, just like Patricia.

" well we kind of do Piper, they have the coin and there's no doubt they have done this before, they are smart" Hermione said

" suppose so, please can you help us then?"

" No" Patricia grinned

" I'll tell mum about THAT thing" Patricia expression changed at what her sister mentioned but remained strong.

" I don't care, but I'll help anyway, but they don't care about me"

" Don't lie, of course they do, it's just-"

" they send me away to a boarding school so they don't have to see me? Next time you see them tell mum and dad I hate them both!" Patricia finished the argument.

" thanks for helping" Piper said.

" no problem" Eddie said

" NOW GET OUT " Patricia screamed. Piper and her friends left and KT walked to the door with them.

" yeah she's just a little bit moody today... She'll be fine" KT smiled and shut the door.

" we better get back, look at the time!" Alfie said and he Patricia and KT ran for it.

" this is interesting " Fabian said, and sneezed " lets just talk later, I'm so tired"

Eddie nodded and followed Fabian to bed.

Fabian opened his eyes. He was dreaming. He walked around the empty lodge until he heard something, he crouched and watched a scene unfold. Patricia was stood outside the bathroom hammering on the door.

" open the door!" She yelled. The door opened slowly and Patricia was swallowed up by a black mist and the door slammed.

" Fabian! " she screamed. And the world around Fabian was starting to fade.

" Patricia no!" He yelled trying for it to come back. He could still hear Patricia calling his name

" Fabian, Fabian!" He opened his eyes, for real this time. He was sweating and his friends were surrounding his bed.

" are you okay?" KT asked worriedly

" he might have a fever" Alfie added " should we get someone?"

" Fabian do you recognise us?" Patricia asked very slowly and sarcastically.

" Patricia your okay!" Fabian stuttered

" of course I am and why were you shouting my name" she asked.

" what happened " Eddie looked at him

" I... I had a dream" Fabian stopped and shivered at the thought.

" well? We haven't got all day you know "

Fabian told the story.

" we mustn't let Patricia out of our sight" Eddie snuggled closer to his girlfriend.

" honestly I can take care of myself, Fabians the one that needs looking after, it could just be a dream, your not the chosen one are you?" Patricia gave Fabian a hard look.

" I don't know " Fabian was still shaking.

" look lets leave him to sleep, he must be confused " KT whispered to Eddie but not quiet enough as Fabian heard her.

" I'm fine " he said and sneezed

" just get some rest Fabe and keep calm!" KT said as her and the others walked out.

But Eddie stayed and questioned Fabian.

" are you sure?" Eddie knew Fabian wouldn't lie to him.

" positive, we must make sure we know where everyone is at all times, it could end badly, but we don't know what's going on, we have to speak to Piper and her gang." Fabian looked at Eddie pleadingly.

" okay Ill sort something out" Eddie nodded and left the room. Fabian sighed and rolled over on his bed. I hate being ill, no one takes me seriously he thought to himself. He clutched his phone and looked at his lock screen. Him and Nina. What would you do Nina, give me help, please. He thought even though Nina wouldn't hear him. He fell asleep, his phone in his hand.


	8. House of I-don't-know-what-to-call-this

Disclaimer and authors note- thanks so much for the reviews, here's the next chapter of House of Skiing, I don't own any of the HOA characters. Enjoyyyyyyy

Chapter 8

( Still day four, Fabian just slept through the day )

" Fabian, Fabian!" Fabian jumped as he woke up.

" it's okay, you're not dreaming again are you? " Eddie asked and when Fabian opened his mouth Eddie spoke again " wait never mind, but I called and Piper is here now, with her gang, we gotta go to Patricia's room "

" right okay, I'm not dressed though" Fabian started putting some clothes on. Eddie sighed.

" be quick then " He said and left the room. Downstairs Patricia was arguing with Piper.

" it's probably your fault, putting stupid ideas in his head!" Patricia glared at her sister

" well where did your friend get that coin!" Piper said, trying not to make a fight, but Patricia was challenging her. Patricia was about to grab Piper when Eddie pulled her back, a little too hard, as they went fell backwards and knocked over a small table in the corner of the room.

Eddie looked Patricia in the eye. She held his stare and then looked away.

" okay I'm here I didn't miss anything did I " Fabian said walking into the room.

" no " Patricia snarled and they all sat down on the two beds again.

" okay Piper, how much do you really know about the cup and the coin?" Fabian asked staring into her eyes.

" Well... We know that once they are together three innocents must be obtained and possessed, to be servants of the dark lord and-"

" so we are Harry potter are we? With you-know-who?" Patricia said sarcastically.

" as I was saying" Piper continued, giving Patricia a hard stare. " once they are possessed they will gather the pieces of the portal to our world, but the innocents have to be innocent at the time or the possessing will go wrong and some stuff happens, we don't know much about that bit" Piper finished.

" why do you need to know this " Maddie asked suddenly interested.

" well, I had a dream... " Fabian explained the dream to them. After he'd finished Piper looked at Jordan then Alice.

" Well, Alice, has had a dream like this" Piper nodded at Alice.

" yea I have, that's what made me come to Piper, since she always is in the middle of something" she said yawning.

" oh so THATS why they keep the emo " Patricia laughed to Eddie under her breath.

" I'll try and research some of the stuff and find out more, but does any of it have a name?" Fabian asked.

" we believe the Cup is called The Cup of Dnalop, we have no idea what the coin is named and the cup with the coin together must be held by the innocents while being placed together, then through the cup, the Evil will guide the servants to the portal pieces." Hermione seemed the smart one of the group.

" we really are in Harry Potter aren't we, give Fabian a glasses and a wand, there's Hermione we need a stand in for Ron, we have a Dark lord, we're all set! EXPELLIARMUS!" Patricia was sarcastically enthusiastic, then she scowled at Piper.

" Who is talking, it is 11:30!" Miss Macro was walking down the corridor towards the room. Patricia suddenly realised it was 11:30 at night.

" get under the bed!" Patricia hissed as she and KT hopped into bed.

The door flew open and Miss Macro stood there looking round the room.

" Why were you talking Patricia Williamson?"

" erm... It wasn't me! KT was talking in her sleep, weren't you KT? " Patricia turned round and glared at her friend.

" yeah, I'm a little homesick, and I speak in my sleep when I am" KT nodded.

"Hmmm... Very well, " Miss Macro looked around the room suspiciously. She noticed Pipers bag in the corner of the room. She walked over to it and picked it up.

" what is this?" Miss Macro looked at Patricia, who gulped.

" it's my sisters bag, I found it today, but I couldn't find her anywhere, so I would find her tomorrow" Patricia lied like crazy.

" Well you shouldn't mind me having a look in it would you? I mean she wouldn't know" Miss Macro stared at Patricia and started to open the bag.

" NO" Patricia shouted.

" why not ?"

" it's got her stuff in it. Her PERSONAL stuff, and you shouldn't look through someone else's bag" Patricia was getting het up but she knew all the info on the coin and cup were in there, along with the actual coin.

" give me the bag " Patricia looked at the teacher " now"

" no, Patricia"

Under the bed Piper was looking worriedly at Eddie, who held her from getting from under the bed.

" GIVE IT TO ME " Patricia jumped out of bed, forgetting she was fully clothed.

" so, you sleep in your clothes do you? " Patricia opened her mouth but Miss Macro continued " KT get out of bed" KT got out reluctantly and she too was fully clothed. Miss Macro's eyes filled with delight.

" I will be reporting you two to Mr Sweet tomorrow, and I will be classifying this bag." She started to walk out of the room when Piper got put from under the bed.

" give me my bag " Piper demanded.

" what are your doing here?" Miss Macro turned round in surprise. Then she realised where she came from. " all of you come out from under the bed" no one moved

" I said GET OUT" She repeated and Everyone crawled out, while Miss Macro was shouting at them Patricia kicked her sisters bag under the bed, because Miss Macro had put it down.

" I will be reporting you five to Mr Sweet, and You five to the teacher in charge of you, now tell me, what are you doing here, all of you?" She glared at the ten students in front of her.

" we were just talking " KT said, clearly lying.

" FINE, I'll tell you the truth" Patricia yelled loud and clear. Everyone held their breaths.

" We were playing spin the bottle, and you just interrupted a really good part, it just landed, by chance, on Fabian and Eddy and then-" Patricia lied so fluently

" I have heard enough, get to your own rooms now, you will be reported for being out of bed past lights out and for playing games that you are not allowed to play!"

" so we aren't allowed to kiss each other?" Patricia asked cheekily

" GET TO BED ALL OF YOU NOW!" Miss Macro lost her temper and watched the others leave the room, she had forgotten all about the bag. Then she left, leaving KT and Patricia stood there by themselves.

" nice lying, even though you made it sound as if Eddie and Fabian are gay " KT giggled as they put their PJ's on.

" I had to, to make it sound more real" Patricia pulled her top on and clambered into her bed.

" but she still got the bag, it didn't make any difference" KT sighed.

" Oh no she didn't" Patricia held up the bag

" you got it! How?" KT was excited.

" when she put it down I kicked it under the bed, and she just forgot" Patricia grinned.

" clever. Anyway, night" KT pulled the duvet over herself.

" night" Patricia turned the lamp off and rolled over. They both fell fast asleep.


	9. House of Trickery

Disclaimer and Authors note- I do not own HOA or any of the HOA characters. Thanks so much for the reviews and follows, please continue the great feedback! I have been really busy recently with life and stuff, so if I update a day or two late, please don't kill me *Puppy eyes*

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**due to having two main fanfictions running on my account I will be updating them alternatively, so this is the last week I'm uploading both fanfictions. Next week is going to be My ATLA fanfic, then the week afte. It will be this one... Blah blah.

Day 5

" okay we have to do some actual skiing today, we can give Piper her bag back, but we have to try and win the skiing contest" Alfie said to Patricia and Kt as they all walked down to the slope.

" I mean we've lost Jerome and Eddie, Fabian's cold might get worse so he can't ski, no offence to Mara but she isn't that good, so that leaves us three, Joy and Willow. Not many"

" I know, isn't saving the world a little more important that skiing?" KT told him.

" yes but-" Alfie was cut off by Mr Sweet walking towards the group of Patricia, Alfie and KT.

" What have you got to say for yourselves?" Mr Sweet gave them a stern look. " sneaking off and playing inappropriate games"

" Mr Sweet its not like that!" Patricia protested.

" Where is Edison and Fabian Rutter?"

" There in the-" Patricia nudged Alfie in the ribs and he remembered he wasn't supposed to say they were there.

" they are in our lodge, Fabian has gotten very ill, his cold has worsened, Eddie was told to come out here but he stayed to look after him." Patricia lied for all she was worth.

" I must check on them-"

" oh no they will be fine" KT started gabbling and Patricia text Eddie while Mr Sweet wasn't looking.

Go to lodge pretend Fabian is very sick coz Sweetie is comin up there GO.

Patricia put her phone away quickly.

" But tell me, what we're you doing letting other students into your lodge past lights out!"

" We've already told you, playing spin the bottle" Patricia flared up.

" but I banned that game Patricia! You should know so why were you playing it!" Mr Sweet was losing his temper.

" it was my fault I didn't know we weren't allowed, since I'm rather new and I thought be we should play it for fun" KT lied almost a fluently as Patricia.

" let me not here that you have been playing it again! Now I must check on Edison and Mr Rutter"

Back at the lodge Fabian quickly put his PJ's on while Eddie mixed up some fake vomit out of foods in the kitchen.

" Fabe! Come here!" Fabian came down in his oldest PJ's and Eddie explained the plan. Fabian took up the bowl of fake sick and waited in his room. Eddie answered the door.

" Ah Edison, I'm glad to see you are looking well, Patricia told me that you were looking after Fabian, I hope he is well? "

" Well I'm fine I'm not sure about-"

" Let me go and see him" Eddie lead Mr Sweet upstairs and tapped his crutches three times on the door. Inside the room Fabian made reaching noises and poured the bowl down himself and the bed, so it looked like he had thrown up. When Eddie and Mr Sweet entered the room, Mr Sweet gasped.

" oh my! Fabian are you okay?" He cautiously watched him get up.

" uh, I'm so sorry! " Fabian put his head in his hands.

" it's fine, I will clean it up, you better get yourself sorted out!" Mr Sweet put on a pink apron, grabbed some pink gloves and got to work cleaning up. Fabian ran the the bathroom where he had put his clothes and he got dressed. When Mr Sweet knocked on the door and asked him If he was okay he said he might be a while, and he made more reaching noises, and then said he would just stay there all morning. While Mr Sweet was still cleaning, Fabian sneaked out of the bathroom and locked it from the outside.

" just going for a walk dad!" Called Eddie when Fabian legged it down the stairs.

Together they ran for the slope, well Eddie was on crutches and Fabian can't really run anyway but you get the point, and met the rest of the gang there.

" you got away?! How?" Patricia asked intrigued.

" we made a plan, but we can't be too long out here, anyways, did you give Piper her bag back?" Fabian asked.

" yes, she wants another meeting tonight, but in her lodge, at 1am" Patricia said

" but I haven't done any research!" Fabian worriedly bit his lip.

" hey it doesn't matter, just meet us near the cupboard tonight and together we will go to her lodge, she showed me where it is from our lodge" Patricia told them.

" okay it's all gonna work out" Eddie said

" Good!" Replied Fabian.

" but you guys better get back, if someone sees you out here, they could tell Mr Sweet, then there could be trouble." KT said looking worriedly around.

" yeah We'll go, do research and yeah.." Fabian trailed off. Miss Macro was walking towards them. Fabian and Eddie legged it back to the lodge when they got there Fabian raced to the bathroom stripped off his clothes and put a dressing gown on. On the way to his room he dumped his clothes in the laundry.

" ah Fabian, how are you feeling?" Mr Sweet asked. Fabian put fake tiredness into his voice.

" uh I feel really bad... I think I might need Eddie to stay and help me" He pretended to fall on the bed.

" yes, I think Edison should stay with you, for the best" Mr Sweet watched Fabian worriedly.

Then Eddie shouted from downstairs,

" dad I'm back" he hobbled upstairs on his crutches and came into the bedroom.

" I can look after him from here" he smiled awkwardly and his dad left. Eddie let out a sigh of relief as they heard the door downstairs shut. Fabian jumped out of his bed and set up his laptop. After half an hour they got bored.

" this is useless! There is nothing about the cup of Dnalop! " Fabian pushed the laptop away from him, and got up to look through his wardrobe for a new sweater. When he was looking he came across a compartment, hidden at the back of the wardrobe.

" Eddie, what is this?" Fabian looked for a handle on the well hidden door and found nothing apart from a small circular hole in the corner of it. Fabian looked closely.

"'Eddie where's the coin?"

" here, I got it off Patricia earlier" Eddie handed Fabian the snowflake coin. Fabian placed the coin in the circular hole. There was a satisfying clicking noise and a trap door opened at the bottom of the wardrobe.

" a secret passage!" Fabian sounded excited. " is there a way down?"

Eddie looked over the edge " it doesn't look too far, there is a ladder but it looks unstable. "

" we have to find a way down, this could be the answer to everything!"

Eddie looked at Fabian, " I'll reschedule the meeting, at our lodge 1am, witch should be asleep by then!" Eddie laughed. Fabian closed up the tunnel and removed the coin.

" they can climb in the window can't they? " Fabian went to look out of it " I mean they can climb up the tree onto this lower roof and we can pull then through the window"

" Fabian, you are a genius!" Eddie smiled and sent another text.


	10. House of Bedtime

Disclaimer and Authors note- I don't own HOA or any of its shiz. I do own the plot though. Guys please leave me a review! It helps me to write better when I have reviews to live up too! By the next update I would like at least to have reached 15 reviews! You have to remember I do this of my own accord, in my own time, so it would be nice fore some feedback! Anyways sorry for the shortness, the next chapter will be longer

Day 5 ( Well in the early hours of day six )

Patricia and KT slipped out of their beds and Patricia opened the door and checked the hallway, all clear. She gave KT the signal and they snuck out into the hallway and closed the door behind them. The tiptoed upstairs and over to Fabian and Eddy's room, very quietly, as Miss Macro was sleeping just down the hall. They opened the door to find Eddy and Fabian leaning out of the window holding a rope. Eddy signalled for Patricia to get the end of the rope and tie it to the bed, she did that and gave Eddy thumbs up, who gave Fabian the thumbs up, and Fabian nodded at the tree and silently, one by one, Piper's gang climbed up it and through the window.

" okay guys, I used the coin and found a secret passage way in the wardrobe, but we are going to need a safe way up and down" Fabian whispered and everyone thought for a while. Then Jordan had an idea.

" we could carve out small ledges in the rock face easily and use them"

" genius! Oh Jordan you are so amazing!" Piper cooed and they started kissing. Patricia, who was sat behind Piper made faces and then pulled them apart.

" Me and Eddy can do that during the day... Well I can, he won't be able to get down there, you can keep lookout Eddy!" Fabian whispered excitedly Eddy agreed with him and the others thought that was a good idea.

" at lunch time, when we have free time we can come back here and help" Maddie suggested.

" yeah, good plan, so tomorrow then?" Everyone nodded at Eddy.

" good, we'll help you guys down again" Fabian said. Very quietly they climbed through the window and onto the small roof and back down the tree. The Sibuna's undid the rope and pulled it back in the window and shut it. The passage was shut up so Fabian put the coin in a pair of his socks, to hide it. Patricia, KT and Alfie silently made for their bedrooms and went to bed. Fabian and Eddy immediately fell asleep and had a wonderful nights sleep.

The two girls returned to their room and got undressed.

" I wonder how this is all going to end?" KT climbed into bed.

" it doesn't matter... As long as were all okay " Patricia jumped into her own.

" Why would Miss Macro need the cup and coin? I'm pretty sure there's more to it than-"

" The Harry potter stuff? Yeah yeah, goodnight ". Patricia turned over and started snoring. KT laughed at her funny friend.


End file.
